


Let's fuck

by VivieeTea



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Crack, M/M, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivieeTea/pseuds/VivieeTea
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are horny teenagers and their members want to kill themselves.





	Let's fuck

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much smut you'll want to burn your eyes.

Jinyoung and Jaebum are in a relationship. And they're are horny teenagers. They are fucking literally everywhere. They fuck in a bathroom, even closet. They tried literally everything, crossdressing, pet play, leashes, everything. They also tried almost every position- ehm EVERY position. Right now they Jaebum is fucking Jinyoung...  
"Ah ah ah harder jaebum" Jinyoung was moaning as Jaebum slammed into him.  
"Yes I. Oh my God you're still so tight." Jaebum moaned slamming harder almost an animalistic speed.  
"An so good don't stop." Jinyoung was moaning louder. Jaebum slammed even faster into him.  
"Any Jinyoungie I'm gonna-" Jaebum released into Jinyoung. He pulled out and spooned Jinyoung. There was silence only sound was them breathing heavily. Jinyoung spun around in Jaebum's arms and gave him a kiss. With that they fell asleep.

It was the next day- aaand they're fucking again. Jinyoung was currently riding Jaebum.  
"Ahh faster Jinyoungie." Jaebum moaned putting his hands on his hips slamming them down.  
"Yes Jaebumie." Jinyoung said going faster. Jaebum put his hand on Jinyoung's dick moving it slow at first going faster.  
"Jaebum I'm gonna cum" Jinyoung said before releasing. Jaebum slammed into Jinyoung a few more times before releasing into him. They cleaned them self up and went to breakfast.

Everyone was quiet and weren't eating their food even though there was a lot of it.  
"Good morning." Jinyoung said sitting down. Nobody said anything.  
"Hey I think it's polite to say good morning back." Jaebum said taking a toast.  
"Oh yeah? And I think it's polite to know there are other members and not just you two." Bambam said angry.  
"Look, we don't want to get involved into your sex life but could you be quieter? We hear everything." Youngjae said serious.  
"We're sorry. We will be quieter." Jinyoung said eating his food.

At dance practice Jaebum and Jinyoung had their hands all over each other. They were getting annoyed. Mark tried to distract Jinyoung and Jackson, Jaebum, but they always got back to each other. Managers didn't do anything because they didn't care.  
What was enough was enough. Bambam turned to them but they were gone.  
Jinyoung and Jaebum were in the bathroom kissing each other.  
Jaebum pulled on Jinyoung's hair and pushing him on his knees. Signaling him to suck him off. Jinyoung understood what Jaebum wanted and got down on his knees. Jaebum pulled down his pants and Jinyoung started licking licking up his dick. He swirled his tongue at the tip taking him into his mouth. Jinyoung pushed his head down. Jaebum moaned and pushed him further. It hit the back of Jinyoung's throat. Jinyoung had a non-existent gag reflex. Jinyoung was now deepthroating Jaebum. Or Jaebum Jinyoung whatever. Jaebum was moaning pushing Jinyoung's head up and down.  
Jinyoung went along with him in the rhythm.  
"Ahh Jinyoungie, I'm gonna cum." Jaebum said releasing into his mouth. Jinyoung pulled off and they went out.  
Everyone stood there.  
"There you are, how am I not surprised that you are in here." Jackson said.  
"Let's go I'm tired." Youngjae said and they nodded.

 

In the car they fell asleep and Jinyoung and Jaebum were chatting.  
"Hey Jinnie. How about a quick fuck before sleep?" Jaebum smirked and Jinyoung giggled.  
"Sure but we have to be quiet." They kissed each other and cuddled.

They soon arrived into the dorms and Jinyoung and Jaebum were going to the room. They locked the door and started making out. Jaebum bit Jinyoung's lip and he moaned. He removed Jinyoung's shirt and started sucking hickeys into his neck. Jinyoung moaned grabbing a fist full of Jaebum's hair. Jaebum removed Jinyoung's shirt and pants. Soon he removed his own pants and shirt as well and slammed his dick inside Jinyoung's pink hole. Jinyoung started moaning uncontrollably. He put hand over his mouth to hide his moans. He scratched Jaebum's back and Jaebum gave him a kiss. The only source of light was the moonlight that shined trough the window onto Jaebum's lean figure, his board shoulders and abs, also his beautiful face. Jinyoung melted into the sight. Jaebum locked his eyes with Jinyoung's. He had him pinned one the bed both of his strong arms at either side of his head.

"Oh my God Jinyoungie. You're beautiful." Jaebum said smiling.  
"You're even more. I love you so much." Jinyoung said bringing Jaebum's face to his kissing him. Jaebum turned Jinyoung into a sitting position and where's his tongue into his mouth. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck riding him. They kissed each other for a few minutes before pulling out for breath.  
Jinyoung had tears in his eyes. God he looked so sexy to Jaebum.

"Ah Jinyoungie I think I'm-" Jaebum was cut off by a kiss. Jaebum kissed back. Jinyoung rode him a while before he released into him.  
"I love you." Jaebum said cuddling him. Jinyoung nodded. "I love you too. So much." Jinyoung said hugging him. They soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be funny but it turned out sweet. Please leave comments and kudos.   
> Also! Check my Wattpad stories! I'm desperate.  
> Wattpad: PurpleTeaStars


End file.
